


Children at Heart

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Amusement Parks, Carnival, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Children at Heart

As JJ looked toward the sky, where yet another rollercoaster was waiting - her stomach began to churn. Despite his good-old-southern-boy demeanor, Will was a thrill seeker when it came to rides. He was a rollercoaster junkie if you will. “I think I need a break,” she said, doing her best to smile despite the bile churning in her throat. “My stomach might come out on the next ride. How about some games?”

Granted they’d only been dating for about six months, but that didn’t matter. He knew months ago there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for this woman - his stunning and sweet beauty, with a heart of gold and determination to match - whether it be take a bullet or take a break from back-to-back rollercoasters. “Then maybe we can get some disgustingly greasy fair food.”

All of a sudden, JJ’s stomach started to grumble. She hadn’t eaten since this morning. “Maybe that’s why I’m feeling sick to my stomach. I haven’t eaten since 9.”

“Hell, JJ,” he said, looking at his watch and clocking in the time. “It’s nearly 3:30. That’s why you look so green. Let’s get you some food.” After grabbing chicken gyros, they decided to split a funnel cake with a mass of powdered sugar and hot chocolate syrup.

Will couldn’t help but laugh as JJ went to town on her half of funnel cake. For a woman in such good shape she sure could eat. Powdered sugar might have been delicious, but it was utterly messy, and there were bits and puffs of the sugary confection at the corners of her mouth. 

After she finished, she began licking her fingers, determined not to leave anything behind, but the powder was still sticking to her delicate smile. Leaning over, Will dipped his napkin into his fresh water bottle and wiped the corners of her mouth. “Maybe I was gonna lick that off later,” she laughed. Will wouldn’t past her; she did love her sweets.

“It was getting in the way of your beautiful smile,” he replied, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. “I’ll by you more later if you want.”

“Deal.” Getting up from the table, JJ linked her fingers in his and pulled him toward the gaming area, where every fair game imaginable was set up with all sorts of unattainable prizes. “We should only play a few though, because almost all of them are rigged in some way.”

“No way,” he laughed, pulling her toward the water gun race. “I’ve won some before.”

JJ sat down at the machine and got her gun aimed and ready. Considering they were both law enforcement, this was truly going to be a race to the finish. “Well, take this one. It’s easier to win because it’s more difficult to rig the mechanical parts of a game than it is the practical one.” The two quickly tied, the sirens going off while other patrons clapped. Both won a pair of bunny ears, which they decided to give to the twins sitting next to them; they’d enjoy them more anyway, and their smiles were priceless. “But that one,” she said emphatically as she pointed toward the most traditional or carnival games, the milk bottle toss, “they almost always pitch one of the bottles on the bottom forward, even slightly to absorb the blow for the rest of the tower, and the pieces on the bottom tend to be heavier and made of lead, and that one,” she chuckled, glancing over toward the basketball hoops.

“How can that be rigged?” Will exclaimed. “It’s basketball.”

“The hoops tend to be slightly oblong, just enough to make it harder without being noticeable. And that one-” She said as she spun around.

Will laughed at her enthusiasm. “Okay, okay, I get it. They’re all rigged. But they’re fun anyway.”

JJ just laughed and grabbed his hand as they walked over to the balloon dart toss. This was so needed. Work had been crazy lately, and all of it had been weighing on her soul, but a weekend away with her secret boyfriend was exactly what she needed to take her mind off things. “Now, I know I haven’t met anyone on your team yet, but the way you just went on and on made me think that that’s what your friend Spencer must sound like.”

Her mouth dropped open and she stared at him blankly before the corners of her mouth twitched up. “Actually yea, but like ten times as much and about anything and everything.”

“I can only imagine. I do look forward to meeting them at some point,” he said. He was very much enjoying the thought of meeting them, but JJ had wanted to put it off, so he hadn’t pressed the issue. One of these days he would, but not when everything was so perfect right now. “Let’s try this one. This rigged too?”

“Balloon toss,” she laughed. “Absolutely.”

Will pulled a five-dollar bill out of his pocket for a set of 10 darts. There was a giant, stuffed soccer ball on the wall; he had to win it. “How is this rigged?” He asked as he threw a dart and watched as it floated right in between a bunch of balloons. She was probably right, but dammit, he was going to win this. He needed to win three times to earn the soccer ball.

JJ picked up one of the darts and felt the tip. “The tip is dulled, and the balloons aren’t filled to full capacity, which makes them harder to pop.” As if to demonstrate her point, she threw it directly at a lone balloon next to a bunch of popped ones – it skimmed the side and did nothing.

“When I meet Spencer, I’m going to tell him that you encroached on his territory,” he laughed. After 10 darts, he’d popped one balloon. He needed two more. A second five-dollar bill, ten more darts…and no balloons. “I’m going to win. I swear. I’m getting there. I’m getting better.”

JJ giggled and shrugged at the woman running the game. “But how much money are you going to drop to win?”

“It doesn’t matter. I have to win for my girl.”

She was pretty sure she hadn’t blushed that hard since high school. As the sun just barely started to set, she felt a breeze start to kick up. It was 25 dollars, a totally of 50 darts and a sum total of 4 popped balloons before Will was declared a winner of one of the large prizes. He flashed her a proud and winning smile before signaling that he wanted the soccer ball. “For you, my love,” he said, handing her the stuffed soccer ball.

The two fell into a comfortable silence once they walked away from the games, wandering around the carnival and the rides, watching as kids and adults alike let loose from their respective troubles, either maintaining their childhood or becoming children at heart once again.

Finally, the sun was truly setting, and JJ and Will found themselves sitting on the curb and taking in the peaceful colors that played across the sky, while noises and lights flashed from the games and rides behind them. “So before…” JJ said, smiling as she turned to her boyfriend, “You said, ‘my love.’ You love me?”

Will leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek before speaking. “I do. I love you, Jennifer Jareau. Is that a problem?”

“Not at all,” she whispered before kissing him to the soundtrack of children giggling nearby. “I love you too. And your love thanks you for the soccer ball.”


End file.
